The present invention relates generally to head coverings and more specifically to a head scarf specially designed to cover and contain long or braided hair.
Braided hairstyles have been popular for quite some time. Often, synthetic hair is blended into the braided hair to extend braid length and provide greater versatility in styling. Synthetic hair used for such braided hairstyles may be made from vinyl chloride, nylon or polyester fibers, or other materials. While synthetic hair can be used to produce inexpensive hair extensions for braided hair styles, the texture of synthetic hair made for braiding is generally less soft and pliable than human hair. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,059, synthetic hair fibers used for making braids may have a modified density and/or cross-section in order to provide the necessary performance characteristics needed to create braided hairstyles. However, synthetic hair fibers of modified density or cross-sections, while highly functional, can feel uncomfortable against the skin, especially while sleeping. It would therefore be desirable to provide a head covering tailored to contain braided hairstyles, particularly during sleep, to avoid skin irritation and discomfort caused by synthetic hair.
There are many head coverings and scarves available on the market today. Slumber caps, traditionally used to prevent heat loss or protect the hair, come in a variety of styles, such as a xe2x80x9cbonnetxe2x80x9d style, a skull cap style, or a xe2x80x9cscroogexe2x80x9d style cap. These types of caps, while useful in covering hair on the crown of the head, do not effectively cover hair extending beyond the nape of the neck without folding the hair toward the crown. Head scarves, bandannas or kerchiefs worn as head coverings are often tied at the nape of the neck or front of the head. Because these scarves typically do not extend beyond the nape of the neck, they are also ineffective for covering longer hair. Other scarves know as xe2x80x9cdo-ragsxe2x80x9d are made to cover the crown of the head and contain a long, skirt portion which extends from the back portion of the scarf near the nape of the neck. While such scarves may provide some coverage over the top of longer hairstyles, they do not fully cover the hair and keep the hair from contacting the skin during sleep.
It is therefore desirable to provide a head covering, particularly for use while sleeping, which will fully enclose long or braided hairstyles to protect the skin from irritation.
The invention provides a specially designed head covering comprising a pouch portion for encasing the hair. The head covering is generally suited for covering long hair styles, and is particularly suited for covering braided hairstyles, especially those utilizing synthetic hair, as it is desirable to keep the synthetic hair out of contact with the skin, especially during sleep.
The head covering comprises a cap portion for covering the head integrally connected to a pouch portion for encasing the hair, with means to secure the head covering in place. The cap portion may be variously sized to fit the wearer. Similarly, the pouch portion of the head covering may be so dimensioned to accommodate hair of various lengths. In a preferred embodiment, the pouch portion is shown in a generally rectangular shape, however, the pouch may be designed in any shape to best accommodate the needs of the user. The pouch is designed to hang loosely beneath the cap to provide excellent comfort and flexibility to the wearer.
The head covering may be made from any suitable natural or synthetic fabric material such as cotton, satin, silk, nylon, polyester, rayon, or blends of these or other materials. In a preferred embodiment, the head covering contains elastic material around the hairline and the nape of the neck to help keep the head covering securely in place.
The means for securing the head covering in place may encompass any means known in the art of securing fabric, including buttons, snaps, zippers, drawstrings and hook and loop fasteners (commonly known by the Velcro(copyright) brand). In a preferred embodiment, the means for securing the head covering in place comprises tie members made from fabric extending from the sides of the cap portion, which tie at the back of the head to secure the head covering in place. Other means for securing the head covering may comprise, for example, flaps of fabric extending from the sides of the cap portion with the ends of the flaps containing hook and loop fasteners which hold the flaps in place at the back of the head. Other securing means may include a band of material which fits over the top of the head covering to hold it in place. Such a band of material may have integrated elastic to secure it in place, or the band may utilize a hook and loop fastener, button or other means to secure the head covering in place.